Mil horas (ArgPara)
by AyuPanda
Summary: Cuando una sorpresa romántica termina en enfermedad, siempre existe la opción de acurrucarse en casa. LATIN HETALIA: Argentina/Paraguay


Un pequeño ArgPara porque son bellos 3

Supongo que es la tercera parte al conjunto de mis oneshots que involucran al Tincho + música argentina ^^

(Sé que la canción no es del desamor pero en este caso es aplicable :c Sólo la quiero por el título, queda.)

Los personajes pertenecen a la comunidad de LH, créditos respectivos. La canción es de Andrés Calamaro / Los Abuelos de la Nada.

¡Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

Mil horas (Andrés Calamaro)

Un día cualquiera se presentó la oportunidad perfecta para un momento romántico entre Martín y Daniel. El paraguayo tenía un examen que duraría unas dos horas, así que se ausentaría de su hogar por ese tiempo. Entonces, el argentino podría esperarlo en su propia cama con la cena preparada, para tomar a su chico desprevenido y quitarle un poco del estrés que lo acechaba.

Lamentablemente, nada podía ser tan perfecto.

Apenas Martín llegó afuera de la casa de Daniel y buscó sus llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, descubrió que quien recibiría la sorpresa más grande sería él mismo. No halló las llaves, en ningún bolsillo, ni en el pantalón, ni en los zapatos, ni debajo de su ropa. Entonces recordó que las había olvidado en su otro suéter, en el que dejó en casa por ser demasiado abrigador.

Ahora tendría que esperar por lo menos dos horas para que llegue Daniel y le abra la puerta, pues no pensaba tomar el trayecto más largo para volver a su casa. Buscó por debajo de su alfombra, detrás de su planta o en el techo por una llave de repuesto, sin ningún resultado favorable. Hasta trató de ingresar por alguna ventana abierta, pero todas estaban aseguradas.

Lo peor de todo no era que tuviese que pasar dos horas sin hacer nada. Lo peor de todo era que comenzaba a llover.

 _Hace frío, y estoy lejos de casa_

Genial. Felizmente, Martín tenía la opción de esperar bajo techo y sobre una cómoda silla plegable, en la entrada a la casa de Daniel, donde usualmente se sentaban a disfrutar del aire fresco junto con un mate recién hervido. Sin embargo, eso no le quitaba la sensación de frío que comenzaba a disiparse por el aire, una ventisca que su chaqueta de media estación no soportaba.

 _Hace tiempo que estoy sentado sobre esta piedra_

No podía pasar _tanto_ tiempo hasta que el Dani vuelva de su examen…

* * *

Una hora después, el celular de Martín había muerto. Ya no podía seguir fastidiando a sus amigos y familiares para tratar de convencerlos para que le lleven abrigo o apuren a Daniel, para gusto de muchos.

Y todo empeoraba: era ya prácticamente de noche. Se oscureció el ambiente de un momento al otro, elevando ruidos misteriosos junto con la luna y efectivamente aumentando la sensación de cualquier cosa menos temor en Martín. Más le valía a Dani volver rápido.

Por tales motivos, tuvo que ingeniárselas para no aburrirse.

 _Que ya no sé qué hacer…_

Primero intentó dibujar en las ventanas con ayuda del vapor, pero fue pronto aburriéndose que se borren con facilidad. Luego se hizo preguntas cualquiera, reflexionando sobre qué sería el examen de Daniel, si es que estaría pensando en él, o si es que estaba atorado en el tráfico. Después, saliendo de la seguridad del techo, comenzó a cantar bajo la lluvia. No era como si los vecinos fuesen a oírlo de todos modos, la casa estaba muy alejada. Hasta que por fin, justamente cuando parecía que las dos horas iban a haber pasado, Martín notó a su segundo chico favorito (después de sí mismo, obvio) caminando con las manos en los bolsillos en dirección a su hogar.

–¡Dani! –Exclamó, corriendo hacia el aludido para darle un abrazo mojado.

–¿Qué hacés aquí? –Obtuvo como respuesta, por parte de un paraguayo encapuchado y consternado.– ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste bajo la lluvia?

– _La otra noche te esperé bajo la lluvia dos horas_ …

Al llegar de nuevo a la entrada de su casa, Daniel abrió la puerta por fin, pero no le permitiría pasar a Martín si es que continuaba con la canción. Cruzó los brazos luego de haberse quitado el impermeable mojado.

–Tincho… Si comenzás con eso juro que si caés enfermo no te hago caldo de gall-

 _–_ _Mil horas, como un perro…_

Con la expresión más seriamente enojada de su repertorio, Daniel le indicó a Martín que había decidido que se quedaría sin sopa (y sexo) esa noche. Esto no detuvo la energía del argentino, quien sorpresivamente había reflexionado para determinar que no era culpa de su novio que haya olvidado sus llaves.

 _–_ _Y cuando llegaste me miraste y me dijiste-_

–Loco, estás mojado, ya no te quiero, ah ah ah. Listo, dale, vení que te vas a enfermar de verdad.

De cierto modo, Daniel ahora sonreía. Le dio un beso a su novio, antes de por fin hacerse a un lado para que ambos puedan pasar.

Una vez dentro de casa, gracias a la larga espera bajo la lluvia y el frío, Martín estornudó.

* * *

–¿Qué te dije? –Reprochaba Daniel, ingresando a la habitación con una bandeja con un tazón de caldo de gallina caliente y un par de tostadas.

Al día siguiente, Martín estaba echado en cama de su novio, bajo muchas sábanas y totalmente sonrojado. Por los motivos completamente opuestos a lo ideal. Efectivamente, se había enfermado, y ahora estaba obligado a quedarse allí sin hacer nada estúpido por unos días. El lado negativo era que no podía intercambiar besos ni cariños en exceso, pero el lado positivo era que tendría toda la atención de su chico.

–Te estaba esperando y quería darte una sorpresa en este mismo sitio… Pero sin gripe, y definitivamente sin ropa…

Daniel respondió proporcionándole un beso en la frente, para luego acomodar la bandeja a un costado. No estaba contento, pues ahora que había oído lo que hubiese pasado si es que Martín no hubiese olvidado sus llaves, deseaba que se hubiese dado del modo ideal.

–Esto te sirve de enseñanza para que no te olvides de tus cosas.

–O quizás no, porque vos igual me engreís~

–¿Entonces debería dejarte solo?

En unos instantes, el dueño de casa se dio la vuelta para caminar directamente a la salida. En cambio, Martín miraba a Daniel con ojos de perro triste, pues en ocasiones callarse era lo más efectivo.

Segundos después, el paraguayo volvió al lado de su argentino, para acurrucarse bajo las sábanas juntos.

–Nunca serías capaz de abandonarme a propósito, verd-

Hasta que Dani también estornudó.

* * *

PD: ¡Feliz día de la independencia de Argentina! (9 de Julio)


End file.
